Why Didn't You Say Anything?
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Arthur is a prat. An ignorant, stupid clotpole...and a dollop head! But he's also a kind, loving, brave and handsome man who'll one day become the greatest king this world has ever seen. And Merlin has completely fallen in love with him. But what will it take to make him confess it?


**So, this was just something I wrote while waiting for the new episode of Doctor Who ;) **

**The fourth season of Merlin has just started to air for the first time in Sweden and once more I was reminded of why I love that series so much! XD**

**Well this is an Arthur and Merlin slash, you know yaoi or whatever you like to call it. If you don't like it then don't read it, it's really as simple as that ;)**

**And to those of you who do like Arthur/Merlin you are very much welcome ;) **

**Before you start reading I'd like to make you aware of one thing: I'm Swedish, therefore English isn't my native language and I'm frankly not good at this. You have been warned ;)**

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**_Why Didn't You Say Anything?_**

**_..._**

The dawn was closing in and they were miles away from Camelot. The woods felt cold and dangerous in the shallow darkness. Merlin couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy. There was truth in the words of Arthur, because he was scared of a lot of things but he was also brave enough to meet the death itself for the ones he loved.

He put another bunch of sticks into the fire before he returned to his slightly uncomfortable position on the ground.

He raised his head and met the smug glance of the prince himself.

"What?" he asked, annoyed at the grin Arthur wore on his face.

"Don't worry Merlin. If a rat comes to bite you I'll protect you," he answered with a small chuckle.

Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. _Don't care Merlin. Just don't care about it,_ he told himself in his mind. The blonde was after all a prat, a royal one, but a prat neither less. And a clot pole! Not to mention a huge dollop head! The only thing bigger that his stupidity was his ego! _But he can also be extremely unselfish; many times he has been prepared to sacrifice his own life for his people. He can be incredibly kind and loving. He may be the biggest prat this world will ever see, but he'll also become the greatest king it has ever seen. _He shook away that thought and once more met his master's beautiful, deep blue eyes.

"Prat," he said with a wry smile on his lips which gained laughter from the other man.

…

It was supposed to be an easy mission. A simple meeting with some kings. No violent or blood was supposed to be included. But they had been wrong. Just a few miles away from their destination their path was cut off by a bunch of bandits and they had to carve their way through.

"Merlin! You better start doing something!" Arthur screamed out as he forced his blade through another body.

The young warlock rolled his eyes. _If he only knew… _"I'm doing the best I can!" he screamed out and whispered another curse under his breath making one of the bandits fly several meters backwards into an oak.

"What? Is standing and looking hopeless the best you can do?" Arthur asked and cringed at the horrible, tearing sound of his sword meeting another one's, metal to metal.

Merlin was just about to make a counter attack when he suddenly felt a breaking pain in his back. He let out an agonizing pain as he fell to his knees.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed out in pure desperation upon hearing his friend getting wounded. He worked faster than ever with his sword. Stabbing his enemy with rage and bloodlust in his eyes. When the last man had fallen by his feet he dropped his sword and ran over to Merlin's side, lifting him up so that he sat in his arms.

"How are you," he asked and tried to hide his worry, but failed miserably.

Merlin gave him one of his usual bright smiles even though it hurt even to move an inch. "Do I see worry in your eyes Sire?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No you don't, clot pole," he muttered and turned away, blushing.

Merlin couldn't hold back a laugh anymore and his whole body screamed in pain as his laughter turned into violent coughs. "This is so us, we're arguing about stupid things even when I'm dying!"

And now Arthur didn't even care to hide the fear and worry that drowned him like a tsunami. "Don't say that! You are not dying! Do you hear that Merlin! You are my servant so do as I say and don't die!" he growled out with a desperate voice.

Merlin smiled warmly at his master. "So you _**do**_ care!"

Arthur snorted. "Of course I do! It would be so boring at the castle without you around so you better hold on!" he stated as he looked around for something to stop the bleeding with.

"Arthur…why is it so cold?" Merlin asked confused to why his whole body felt like ice.

"No Merlin! NO! Stop this, damn't! You CAN'T DIE! I won't let you!" the prince cried out with tears starting to form in his eyes. He rose up with Merlin's shivering body in his arms. He moved quickly, well as quickly as possible when carrying another human being. Carefully he lifted his servant up on one of the horses and the jumped up on it himself. He set off as fast as possible, leaving his sword and Merlin's horse behind. Everything that mattered was Merlin. Everything else was worthless.

About halfway to the castle Merlin blacked out and Arthur feared that the end was near.

…

Merlin woke up to see two blue, caring eyes look at him.

He was in an empty hospital wing somewhere unknown and Arthur was sitting on a chair right next to him.

He tried to sit up in the bed but winched at the pain it induced.

"Aye! Take it easy! You should rest! I was close to losing you!" Arthur exclaimed and put a hand on Merlin's chest to keep him down.

For some reason the touch sent a warm sensation that spread through Merlin's whole body and he didn't want his prince to move the hand away. To his pleasant surprise he didn't.

"I'm honest. I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't bear the thought," Arthur stated and leaned closer to his servant.

Merlin couldn't force himself to speak. The whole situation was so bizarre it made his whole brain stop. And as their lips met he was pretty sure his heart stopped together with his breath.

It took a few seconds to process what just happened and before he managed to return the pressure his prince had already backed away.

"Sorry," Arthur muttered and looked away blushing.

As soon as Arthur's lips left Merlin's the young warlock missed their presence. And so he reached out, grabbed hold of the prince's collar and pulled him in for a warm passionate kiss. Merlin couldn't believe how good it felt. He almost feared that he soon would wake up because it was just too good to be real. Their lips fitted together perfectly, like they were made for each other and for just this purpose.

He never wanted to let go but when their oxygen ran low they had to separate, leaning their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes.

Arthur smiled fondly and let his fingers caress the other man's sharp cheekbones.

"Why haven't you said anything?" he whispered barely hearable.

"Why haven't _**you **_said anything?" Merlin answered with a mocking tone.

Arthur shook his head. "Idiot."

"Clot pole."

They both burst out into laughter before Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's waist and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please leave a review! :D**


End file.
